When the Past Catches Up
by fairieangel
Summary: AU. BtVSAtS Buffy meets Gunn in Los Angeles. Together with the help of Gunn's gang of vamp hunters, they set out to rid the city of the things that go bump in the night. Lindsey McDonald plays a big part, but which side is he really on?
1. Default Chapter

**When the Past Catches Up**

* * *

**[Author]: **Lydia aka fairieangel  
  
**[Disclaimer]: **Other than original character's, I own nothing. 

**[Rating]: **R (just incase, probably just a PG-13 at best) More for the language then anything else.  
  
**[Summary]: **AU. After Buffy ran away at the end of season two, she ends up in LA going by the name Elizabeth. She vows to leave her past as a slayer behind her until she comes across Charles Gunn and his street gang fighting off a large group of vamps and loosing. Before Gunn can question her, she disappears. Add to that Lindsey McDonald trying to recruit the slayer to work at Wolfram & Hart. Will she be able to keep her past hidden? Does she want to?  
  
**[Author's Note]: **I got this idea after reading a few Buffy fics that occur after the season two final. A lot of them end up being the same thing over and over again. So I decided to try and write something of my own. I have no clue where this idea came from, mostly I guess from being tired of reading the Buffy/Angel or Spuffy. Don't get me wrong, I love these to pairings, but after awhile you just need a change. Before I get into the story, I wrote a brief character summary for the three main characters below. Other characters will be introduced throughout the story. Giles will be a big part of the story but not until around the middle or end. I'll probable bring in the Scooby Gang for a few chapters too. I'm not too sure about that yet. Joyce will definitely be brought into the story after Giles. I'll see how it all goes first, might change my mind later on.

* * *

**[Character Summaries]:  
**  
Buffy Summers aka Elizabeth is 17 years old. She's been in LA for 3 months already working at a small diner called Marie's. After leaving Sunnydale she vowed to never be the Slayer again. She was sick of losing the people she cared about. She was just going to stick by herself. All of that changes one night when on her way home from work she comes across Gunn and his crew fighting a large group of vampires and losing. She can't bring herself to walk away, so she helps them fight off the vampires, but leaves before anyone can question her. After the events of that night, she realizes that she can't leave behind her destiny, and she takes up the fight against the things that go bump in the night once more.  
  
Charles Gunn is a 20 years old and has been living on the streets since he was a teen. After witnessing his sister and other members of the street gang be killed by vampires, Gunn & his crew set out to rid the LA streets of vampires. The night Buffy, later known as Elizabeth to him, rescues him & his crew, he becomes interested in finding out more about who she is and the secrets she holds.  
  
Lindsey McDonald is a 26-year-old lawyer for Wolfram & Hart. He knows who and what Elizabeth really is and is given the job of recruiting her to the firm. What Lindsey never counted on was being drawn into Buffy's world and her cause. He finds himself torn between loyalty to Wolfram & Hart and helping Buffy's fight.

* * *

**Prologue  
  
****Buffy's POV**  
  
The first few months of coming to LA, I tried to always be in at night. When I got the job working at Marie's diner, I told Marie that I would only work morning and afternoon shifts. She's an understanding, sweet elderly lady who thought it would be safer for me to work those shifts, so she agreed. _If only she knew. _My reasons for not wanting the night shift are purely selfish. I don't want to be reminded of who I was, the Slayer. I'm not her anymore; I don't want to be her anymore. _Too many people are dead because of me...people I loved and cared for.  
  
_I came to LA because I knew this is the last place anyone would ever think to look for me. I live in a part of the city my dad would never be caught dead in. I didn't runaway to hurt my friends and family. I just want to keep them safe, and as along as I was in Sunnydale, fighting the good fight, they were in danger.  
  
_I just want to escape, disappear into the background. _I was doing just fine until Marie's nightshift waitresses unexpectedly quit. Marie was in a real bind, and since she had been so kind and helpful to me, I agreed to take the shift until she could find a new waitress.  
  
After closing up the diner for the night around midnight, I was heading home when I heard a commotion coming from up ahead. Up ahead was a local gang I had seen around on occasion fighting a large group of vampires. They weren't going to win either.  
  
I froze up. I couldn't move forward and I couldn't turn around and run to the safety of my apartment.  
  
_Great, just what I needed. I just want to forget they exist and they just won't disappear. _As much as I want to turn around and run home, I know that I can't. _If I leave them here to fight by themselves, and they die, which is looking very likely right now, I would never be able to forgive my self. Damn it, this is why I didn't want the nightshift. _Well, here goes nothing.  
  
With a burst of adrenaline I'd forgotten I had, I jumped into the fight, dusting three vamps. _Wow, I'd forgotten how good the rush felt._  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" a gorgeous black guy was yelling at me. _Damn is he hot! No, bad Buffy! _"Who are you or should I ask what are you?"  
  
Without replying, I dust two more. Seeing that the gang could handle the rest, I bolted down the alley. I didn't need to answer questions.

* * *

**Gunn's POV  
**  
What happened to _'it's supposed to be just a small group, Gunn.'? Small group my ass. _We're not gonna win this. There's no way we can, not with this many vampires. We're way out numbered.  
  
I was about to yell for the crew to fall back when I saw this young blonde girl jump into the fight. _What the hell?? She's frickin' crazy._  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I started yelling at her. I don't need an innocent girl to die in this. When I see her dust two without even braking a sweat. _Who the hell is this girl? What is she? She can't be human. We have a hard time fighting this many and we train daily and hunt every night._ I figured I'd ask. "Who are you or should I ask what are you?" I wasn't expecting an answer though.  
  
Just then a vamp came up behind me and I took my attention off the girl seeing that she was more than capable of handling herself in the fight. The team and I dusted a few more until they were gone. When I turned back to ask the girl again who she was, she was gone.  
  
"Hey, did any of you guys see where that girl went?" When the guys shook their heads no, I started to wonder if she was just a part of my imagination.  
  
"No man, but did you she her fight?? That was incredible! When she first showed up she took out three without even blinking! Man that was awesome. I wonder who she is? I hope we see her again..." I tuned out Ty's rambling and started to wonder if I'd ever seen her before. She kinda seemed familiar. _She's probably a runaway..._I kind of vaguely remember seeing her walking past us a few times. _Kept her head down..._a good thing to do in this neighborhood.  
  
"Come on guys, lets head back to the warehouse. We'll have everyone keep an eye out for the girl. See if anyone spots her in the neighborhood." I motion for the guys and start heading back to the warehouse. It's not to far from here. It's a huge place, been abandoned for years. Used to be some kind of metal factory. It's perfect for us. We use all the scraps left behind to build weapons. Most of us, including me, live there.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**  
  
I've been keeping tabs on the Slayer since Wolfram & Hart received word that she was in the city. She's been keeping to herself though. She doesn't go out to patrol and normally works the day shift at that shitty diner Marie's. _Well, until I had some demons threaten the waitress into quitting...hehe. _I knew Buffy, well, Elizabeth would have to take over the nightshift. I arranged for a large group of vampires to lure the local street vampire hunters into a fight on the route the Slayer takes home.  
  
"Mr. McDonald...?" _Great, the dumbass from security section.  
  
_"What?" He better have good news about the Slayer.  
  
"She took the bait sir. She helped them dust the vampires, but disappeared before any of them could get any answers from her."  
  
Smiling I turn to look out the window, motioning that the conversation had ended.  
  
_Let the fun begin, Slayer...

* * *

_

TBC  
  
Well, R&R. This is my first Buffy fic so it's pretty crappy, but let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for what you want to happen. I'll take any suggestions!!  
  
Ciao, Lydia


	2. Slayer Sense & Patience

**Chapter One: Slayer Sense & Patience**

**

* * *

**

**Buffy's POV  
**  
It's been two months since that night. I've helped Gunn & his crew a few more times. Just with the large groups that they can't handle themselves. It's strange; it's like its all being staged by something bigger. Like someone or something is trying to draw me out. That's probably the case, what with my luck with the big bads and all. 'Jeez, no matter where I go, big uglies are always drawn to me.'  
  
Gunn found me a few nights after the first fight. He usually doesn't come in Marie's, but for some reason he did that day. I guess the powers that be have conspired against me, not letting me fade into the background. It's not so bad having Gunn around anyway. 'Not, bad at all!' I think while checking him out. 'Don't go their Buffy.'  
  
"Hey, Gunn." I greet him with a genuine smile for a change. Not one of those forced ones I've been using since I got to LA.  
  
"What's up Elizabeth? What put you in such a good mood today?!" Gunn greets me with his usual gorgeous grin. 'Grrr...bad, Buffy!' I still haven't told him my real name yet...probably never will. I don't want him to find out I'm really the Slayer. He doesn't need to know I came to LA to avoid the fight against evil and all that BS that goes with it. He doesn't need to know I came her to avoid it. 'Not that I care what he thinks or anything.'  
  
Gunn waves his hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, just kinda zoned out there." I reply quickly. Before he can ask me what about, I answer his earlier question. "Marie finally found a new nightshift waitress, so now I can go back to morning & afternoon shifts." I really am happy about that. I was tired of having to watch my step at night going home.  
  
"Cool, so what are you gonna do at night?" He looks hopeful. I know he wants me to come and help him every night. He's asked me every time after I help in a fight. I don't want to, at least not yet. I'm just not ready.  
  
"I was thinking about looking for another job. I hear there hiring waitresses at that new club over on second. Could use the extra money," the lie roles off my tongue easily. I've been doing it for the past two years. It's become almost second nature to me, "got to pay the bills you know."  
  
I give him another smile...this time it's not real. As I'm headed to take a new customer's order, the hair on the back of my neck begins to stand on end. Looking up at the door, I see a well-dressed man entering. Too well dressed for a neighborhood like this. My Slayer sense tells me he's definitely trouble.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV  
**  
It's time to put the next part of the plan into action. It's time to make contact with the Slayer. As I head towards Marie's Diner I begin to think over the plan again. It never hurts to be over prepared. I can't have any part of this fail. I made sure to dress in my best Armani suit. Make it a little easy for her to spot who's trouble. The plan is for her believe that I'm on her side, and I need her help. I'm not about to reveal anything to her yet. I'm just going to keep showing up at the diner until she makes contact. My file on her tells me she will sooner or later. I'm a patient man.  
  
As I walk into the diner, I can already feel her eyes on me. 'Can she sense I don't belong? Or does she sense the evil?' I don't look back, not yet.  
  
I decide to take a seat on the other side of the diner where one of the other waitresses is. Tomorrow, maybe I'll sit in her section, but not today. My plan needs time if it's going to work. 'And I'm a patient man.'

* * *

**Gunn's POV**  
  
I notice Elizabeth tense up when some guy walks in. He's definitely outta place in this neighborhood. I wonder if she knows him. There's something off about that girl. She's hiding something big, and I plan on finding out. There's no way a normal girl can fight the way she does. She takes on three, sometimes four, at a time without breaking a sweat. She never seems to be bruised or cut when I've seen her the few times after a fight. 'Maybe she's Wonderwoman or something...' I think giving a quick chuckle at that image. 'Whatever her secrets, I'm gonna find out. I can be a pretty patient guy.'

* * *

TBC

R&R! Sorry this is such a short chapter. I didn't have much time today to get more up. Thank you to CharmedChick & NiteOwl for your reviews. I'm glad you like it so far.


End file.
